


golden achilles' heel

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Series: 'cause you make me feel gorgeous [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Makeup Artist!Yuuri, Model!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: “You have really pretty feet.”Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, wondering if he’d said his thoughts out loud before he realized he’d heard Viktor’s voice. He glanced up, surprised that Viktor had a pleased little smile on his face.---After the first fashion show ends, Viktor decides to give Yuuri's feet a little TLC and Yuuri discovers his boyfriend's secret weakness.





	golden achilles' heel

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot that takes place immediately after chapter 14 of the main story "urgent need of gravity". You don't necessarily need to read the main story to enjoy this, but please feel free to if you liked this! Anyway, all you need to know is that Viktuuri has come back from the first day of New York Fashion Week and Yuuri's been walking in heels all day.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr, renonicecream! Feel free to talk to me on there!

By the time they made it back to the hotel, it was well past midnight and all Yuuri wanted to do was change into some comfortable clothes and go to sleep before the second day of Fashion Week began and he’d have to run through New York all over again. Hopefully not in heels. Gorgeous as they were, Yuuri’s body could only take so much, especially since it was his first time wearing something that wasn’t flat.

He ended up having to slip the heels back on though once they got out of the car, at least so the other high-end guests in the hotel wouldn’t give him weird looks. Viktor protested it, but Yuuri’s feet felt a little better after being allowed to dance in the soft grass earlier. 

As soon as they were back in the room though, Yuuri sat down on one of the beds with a relieved sigh. Before he could lean down to take off the heels, Viktor came over and kneeled in front of him.

“Let me do it,  _zvyozdochka_ ,” he said, hands already on Yuuri’s ankle.

“You don’t have to, Viktor.”

Viktor offered him a handsome smile. “I want to.”

“Oh? Um, okay then.” Yuuri surrendered his foot to Viktor’s care, his heart beating a little faster. He took a moment to indulge in the surreal sight of  _Viktor Nikiforov_  on his knees before him. He unhooked the delicate gold chains around his ankle with a certain reverence like he serviced Yuuri all the time.

Carefully, Viktor slipped off one heel then the other. Yuuri noticed how Viktor’s fingertips brushed over his ankles and the soles of his feet as he did it, tracing over Yuuri’s skin like he wanted to caress it. After setting the heels neatly to the side, Viktor got up and started to rummage around one of the cases from his luggage pile. 

“Here we go!” he said proudly once he found what he was looking for. When he turned back to Yuuri, he was holding a bottle and what looked like a small first-aid kit.

“What’s all this?” 

“Rosemary oil. It’s good for aches and pains. I also have ointment and band-aids for your blisters.” 

Yuuri stared, stunned beyond words at Viktor’s unexpected preparedness and concern. “Wow. You really did think of everything when you packed, huh?”

“I told you I’ve been doing this for a long time.” Viktor grinned and rejoined him on the bed. “Now give me your feet.”

"Wait, you’re doing it? Now?” Yuuri quickly curled his legs, tucking his feet under his butt to protect them from his boyfriend’s eager hands. 

Viktor continued to wear his eager heart-shaped smile. “Of course! I said I’d take care of your feet when we came back, right?”

“I didn’t realize you  _meant_ it.” Heat filled Yuuri’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Uh, can I at least change first?”

Viktor blinked, as if just remembering that they were still decked out in their designer outfits. Definitely not the most ideal clothes to wear when they were planning to relax, gorgeous as they were. He put the items down and Yuuri took the opportunity to pick out a plain shirt and shorts from his suitcase before heading to the bathroom.

He came out after changing and wiping his makeup off. He put the clothes that Viktor had gifted him neatly away so that they wouldn’t get wrinkled. Viktor was also out of his jacket and slacks, now laying back on the bed scrolling through his phone, wearing black bikini underwear and...nothing else. It shouldn’t have been a surprising sight. After being with Viktor for this long, Yuuri had come to find that his boyfriend enjoyed wearing his expensive clothes about as equally as he loved wearing nothing at all. 

 _Not like it’s a problem_ , Yuuri thought as he traced his gaze over Viktor’s bare chest and toned stomach, the firm muscle of his long, gorgeous legs... It was so unfair how utterly  _perfect_ he was. 

Viktor’s thighs crossed, the deliberate movement snapping Yuuri’s attention back to Viktor’s face where he was wearing a knowing grin. 

“Should I put something on?”

“N-no, it’s fine...” Yuuri shyly went over, bringing his legs up to the bed. Viktor sat up and grabbed the first-aid kit and the rosemary oil. 

He reached out for Yuuri’s nearest foot, caressing the ankle. “May I?”

Heat started to fill Yuuri’s cheeks, the tips of his toes already tingling. “Sure. Um, thank you, Viktor. You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Viktor said, bringing Yuuri’s foot closer. He uncapped the ointment and put a small amount on his fingertips before lightly rubbing it over the blister next to Yuuri’s pinkie toe. “I should’ve let you know that you should bring spare shoes. I’m used to it now so I never need them, but... Well, don’t be surprised if your legs ache tomorrow. Oh! But I’ve got pain meds too.”

Yuuri nodded along, and he couldn’t help but smile at Viktor’s fussing. He never hovered like this, even when he was training the younger models. It made his special care over Yuuri feel even more endearing, and Yuuri hoped he was the only one Viktor did things like this for. 

He winced slightly when Viktor covered the blister with a band-aid and moved on to his other foot. 

“I guess I’ll get used to it too, eventually. Yurio gave me a pretty good lesson today. Did you notice that I didn’t trip at all tonight?” He gave a proud smile.

“I did!” Viktor gave his own heart-shaped smile. “But you did pretty well that time you wore my heels, and that was on carpet. Mm, you’re still a bit shaky sometimes though. I could give you lessons too,  _better_ ones than Yurio.”

After patching up the other blister, Viktor picked up the rosemary oil. A sharp herbal scent rose in the air, a calming perfume for Yuuri. 

“Are you  _jealous_?” There was amusement in Yuuri’s voice.

Viktor pursed his lips. “ _Nyet_. But I am  _better_.”

“You are,” Yuuri agreed with a laugh. “You are.” 

Hands slick with oil, Viktor propped one of Yuuri’s feet on his thigh and started to knead his thumbs into the sole of Yuuri’s foot. Yuuri grunted at the pressure pushing against the sore spots. 

“Does that hurt?”

“A bit? Not in a bad way though.” 

“I’m going to keep going then. Don’t worry, Yuuri, just relax.” Viktor’s eyes went back down to Yuuri’s feet, looking very comfortable with his current position. His massage over Yuuri’s foot was methodical and almost -- enthusiastic? Either way, his touch was a  _godsend_ , and Yuuri started to sigh quietly in relief, the oil soothing him and melting away his pains. Viktor’s touch was warm, the skin-on-skin contact sending shivers up his spine.

When he got to his toes though, Yuuri giggled, inching his foot away. “Viktor, that tickles.”

“That so~?” Viktor lilted, continuing on with his massage with teasing touches. 

Yuuri laughed, falling back on the bed as he was tickled thoroughly over and between his toes before Viktor’s hands drew back in mercy. Breathless, Yuuri watched as Viktor poured more oil over his hands. 

“...Can I do yours, too?” 

Viktor looked surprised, halfway to grabbing Yuuri’s other foot. Then a smile drew on his lips. “You’re going to spoil me too, Yuuri~?”

Looking down in embarrassment, he nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I said I would, because you did good today, and you walked a lot, so... I want to treat you, too.” 

Viktor positively beamed, and he nudged one of his feet against Yuuri’s plush thigh. Yuuri grabbed the oil and spread some over his hands, the rosemary’s scent filling the air again. 

Viktor’s foot was bigger and bonier than his, with a graceful arch and smooth skin completely waxed of hair. Yuuri mirrored Viktor’s movements from before, massaging first at the sole then kneading out from the ball of his foot. He couldn’t believe how soft Viktor was here, with no calluses to speak of even with all these years of walking up and down a runway. He supposed it wasn’t surprising that Viktor gave himself vigorous skincare from his head to his toes -- literally. 

“You have really pretty feet.” 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, wondering if he’d said his thoughts out loud before he realized he’d heard  _Viktor’s_ voice. He glanced up, surprised that Viktor had a pleased little smile on his face.

“Oh my god,” he said, realization dawning on him. “I was just joking before about the fetish, but... Viktor, are you... _into_ feet?”

Viktor’s face grew pink. “But I always compliment you, how is this different? If anything, I have a  _Yuuri_ fetish, don’t you think?” His teasing didn’t reach his eyes, which still sparkled with enthusiasm as they roamed over Yuuri’s foot.

Viktor Nikiforov had a foot fetish. That was  _definitely_ something Yuuri was going to have to revisit later. He seemed so embarrassed about it, too. Was it not a thing Viktor brought up to his lovers? Yuuri delighted in this new secret tidbit about his boyfriend.

“We should paint your nails next time,” Viktor continued. “Oh, Yuuri, it’d be so fun! And open-toed heels are definitely perfect for you~ Let’s get you some more, okay? And let’s take pictures, too! Do you remember the high heels ad I did two years ago? Let’s do something like that!” 

_Yup, definitely a fetish._

After their feet were relaxed from the burdens of the day, their muscles pleasantly numbed from the massage, they cuddled under the covers, rubbing their ankles lovingly together until they were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Model au is so perfect for Viktor's foot fetish I immediately want to write 2945930 scenarios of him taking pictures of Yuuri wearing a bunch of different shoes hhhhhhhh


End file.
